


My Pudgy Bird

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 position, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Positivity, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Upside Down Blowjob, chubby Oswald, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Chubby!Oswald Fic - After having a suit return from the tailor to be resized, Edward surprises Oswald with cookies that he has no intentions on sharing. Oswald isn’t having that shit.





	My Pudgy Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



> I HAD TO UPLOAD THIS TWICE SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME IF I DON’T HAVE A REAL NOTE TO ADD. DEARIE IS A LITTLE PISSED AND SHE DOESN’T THINK THIS VERSION IS AS GOOD AS THE FIRST. DAMNIT!
> 
> Base on a prompt sent in by my lovely friend @carrottheluvmachine : I missed that you were accepting prompts!! Can I please have some chubby Oswald? I'd love it if he were chubby and confident and purposely teasing Ed to drive him crazy and get him to squeeze him and give him exactly what he wants ;D
> 
> I would still love to know what those who read think. This is my fic Chubwald fic so I'm shitting myself because I’m nervous and also, I HAD TO DO THIS TWICE!
> 
> Happy reading!

Oswald stands in front of the full body mirror which hangs in the wide hardwood armoire that occupies a generous space of wall in the bedroom he shares with his husband. He tries on a suit that has returned from the tailor after being resized to perfectly accommodate his new body. Putting on several pounds has caused him to send out all of his suits for refitting.

Oswald has noticed the extra weight settling in around his stomach, waist, and thighs, and has never blink an eye to the matter. The Penguin remained confident in his own skin no matter how anyone looked at him. He had his doubts at times, but he’d never show it. Oswald has learned to use his new girth to gain what he wanted, especially against his husband, Edward Nygma.

“I see another has returned,” Edward’s voice abruptly flowed through the room. Oswald had no idea he was standing in the doorway. “I missed seeing you in that suit.”

“It feels much better than before,” he answers, closing the center button over his plethoric tummy.

Before handing the gray and black pinstriped suit over to the tailor, Oswald couldn't close the button of the tailcoat and when he tried on the pants, well, there was no use. The fabric would cut into his skin leaving behind angry red marking, which wasn't only uncomfortable, but physically hurt. Oswald couldn't leave his wardrobe the way it was. Wearing a suit that was no longer perfectly tailored to his physic had slowly diminished some of his confidence. He set out to put himself in a position where he would never second guess his appearance again.

“And I do look great in it,” Oswald adds, rubbing his hands down the surface of the fabric and maybe, just slightly, tucking in his gut.

“Dashing. I would say," Edward chimed in, using the word he thinks more appropriately describes his man.

“Yes—” he nods— “dashing is a much better word.” Oswald flips up the collar of the jacket and turns to face his husband, laying eyes on him for the first time after he'd entered the room. The statement he’d planned to grace is love is all but lost as he can't help but notice a plate of freshly baked peanut butter chocolate chip cookies in Edward’s grip. 

Oswald thought he’d smelled something enticing, but never connected this intoxicating aroma to his husband. It hasn't been long since he'd eaten Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and he thought that alluring scent was lingering on his person. The taste of the sweet and salty candy still lays dormant on his lips. The wrapper stashed in his breast pocket.  

“Are those for me?”, Oswald asks, waddling towards Ed. The perfume of the cookies weighing heavy against his nose with each step.

“No, husband—” Edward picks up a cookie from the floral handpainted porcelain plate— “these are for me.” He takes a bite and rests the half eaten cookie back onto the plate, keeping his eyes locked solely on Oswald. He removes a tiny lent-ball from his beloved spouse’s shoulder as he continued to chew. “Mmm… It's still warm,” says with a mouth full, flicking the lent to the floor.

Oswald’s body lightly quivers, but he keeps his composer from getting irritated. “If they're not for me—” he folds his hands in front of him and straightens his back, standing more erect to intimidate his husband— “then why did you bring them?”

“I wanted you to watch me eat them,” Edward answers, satisfaction in his speech.

Oswald blinks, stopping his right eyes from twitching, and his stomach grumbles unexpectedly which painted a larger smile on Edward’s face. _That smug bastard!_ “So,” he says, keeping his voices free of any signs of being provoked and ignoring the fact that he has no control over his roaring tummy. “You came just to tease me?” He steps closer to his husband. “You know how much I love your cookies, Ed.”

Edward's cookies are what played somewhat of a starring role in Oswald's weight gain. He could eat a dozen of them, then eat a dozen more and possibly another.

“Mmhmm,” Edward hums, gently nodding is head and grinning from ear to ear. “I also dipped the bottom of them in chocolate.” He pops the last bite of the cookie into his mouth, chewing with delight as he witnesses Oswald's cheeks redden.

Oswald lowers his brow and huffs. This has gone one far enough and the reasons behind Edward’s taunting are absurd. “I know what you're doing,” he snaps and seizes the plate of cookies from Edward’s hold. “You're not gonna change anything, _Mr. Nygma_.” Belly bumps his husband, forcing Edward to take a few steps back from the puffy penguin’s might.

Oswald has noticed that his larger size not only changed him but Edward as well. Edward is considerably more manipulated by Oswald's body, not that he wasn't before the extra pounds, but there's just something about having more of Oswald that has put Edward under a spell. And Oswald has no regrets for using this knowledge to his advantage.

He's able to purposely tease Ed in ways that would drive him manic. Oswald could get Edward to squeeze and caress his body to gain exactly what he wanted from him. It never failed him. He would have his way with Edward every single time. 

Now, Oswald has caught on to Edward's little scheme that would try to turn this all around and he won't allow him to get away with it.

“Nope—” Oswald finally indulges in a soft warm cookie— “not today.”

“Looks like I've been caught.” Edward lowers his head in shame, desperately holding back the smile that repeatedly tries to creep on his face. Now that Oswald thinks that Edward wanted the tables to turn, he actually has the little bird right where he wants him. The last thing he needs is to blow his cover for wanting to be in this scenario, to begin with. “I should have been cleverer than to think that.” He shuffles to the bed and takes a seat.

“You should have been,” Oswald says and starts on the second cookie. “I should punish you somehow for trying to be selfish.” He makes his way to Edward, licking melted chocolate from his fingers, and takes one of the free spaces on the bed; Edward’s lap.

“Ugh…” Edward gasps lightly under Oswald's weight, enormously enjoying the sensation of compression.

“I should make you feed me the cookies.”

“That's not much of a punishment—” Edward slips his left hand under the back of Oswald's tailcoat and wraps it around Oswald's back, locking onto his husband's soft warm love-handle which slightly rolls over the hem of the pants— “for someone who already likes feeding you.”

“It isn’t for someone who tried to keep all the cookies to themselves.” Oswald rests the plate down on their silk covered mattress. “They have to feed me the cookies and watch as I eat them all.”

“I see your point.” Edward gazes into Oswald's stunning green eyes, hypnotized by the lights dancing in them and also the warm sensation of doughiness at Oswald's waist. Without breaking the connection with the one he loves, Edward's right-hand, the hand not squeezing at Oswald’s side, takes hold of a cookie. “It doesn't look like you've had enough,” he says longingly, wanting nothing more but to fill his groom's mouth with his homemade sweets.

“I've only had two.”

“You've been deprived,” he whispers, lightly brushing the cookie along Oswald's pink bottom lip. “How many do you think you can take?” He touches the cookie against Oswald's lip, instantly gifted with a bubbly giggle from his sweetheart. “One?” Taps it again and smiles at the enjoyment on Oswald’s face. He knows how much Oswald adores his playfulness. “Three?”, he asks, patting the cookie one last time. “Six?” Slips the treat between the Penguin’s cookie crumb dusted lips.

Oswald’s mouth fills with the delectable combination of peanut butter and chocolate. No matter how many times he's eaten Edward's cookies, he'd never grow tired of the taste of them. “I'm not really sure how many I could eat,” he says after swallowing down a little piece of heaven. “Maybe all of them.”

“I love your confidants.” Edward takes another cookie. “Let's see if you can.”

Oswald parts his lips and closes his eyes, anticipating his mouth to be loaded with sugar. He doesn't have long to wait.

Edward serves the cookie to Oswald, being drawn in by the rhythm of his freckled cheeks bouncing up and down as he chews. “You're so adorable, Oswald,” the statement slipped from his lips, rather than become a thought like it was supposed to be.

Oswald stops chewing and glares at his husband. He's never been one for being called adorable, especially since he has a nickname like penguin. He's not a cute fat little flightless bird that waddles along the sides of icebergs. No. He's a man. A wanted criminal. The mayor of Gotham and the most feared person in this city. He shouldn't be adorable to anyone..... **Ever!**

“I love it when you say that to me,” Oswald says with a smile, draping his arm around Edward's neck. “Say it again,” he sighs euphorically, eyes sparkling with hearts.

Edward grabs another cookie from the plate and flashes an elegant smile. “You are adorable, Mr. Cobblepot- Nygma.” Pats the cookie on the tip of Oswald's pointed nose. “Boop!”

Oswald dissolves into snickers and blushes, burying his face in Ed’s neck. “Edward, you're such a nerd,” he mutters still giggle shyly.

The riddle man lifts his birdie’s head from his shoulder. “But you love this nerd,’ he remarks, teasing Oswald with the cookie.

“Mmhmm.” The Penguin nods and parts his lips for his next cookie intake. “Nom, nom, nom,” grumbles playfully as he chews.

“Now who's the nerd?”, Edward asks with amusement in his voice, rubbing Oswald’s belly.

“You still are.” Oswald gently scratched the nape of his husband's neck while slowly drawing him in closer. “Give me a kiss, Mr. Nygma.”

Edward licks his lips and mirrors Oswald's touch by cupping the back of his beloved's neck. “That would be a pleasure,” he whispers before their lips crash in a tender kiss.

Oswald intensifies their connection by slipping his talented muscle between Edward's parted lips, heightening the flavor of peanut butter that among them.

Edward gasps and closes his eyes, latching onto the collar of Oswald's jacket with both hands. He slowly leans back onto the bed, pulling his husband on top of him. “Ah….”, he breathes against Oswald's lips. “I love this feeling.”

“What feeling?” Oswald kisses him again and again, leading a trail of cookie flavored kisses down to his slender neck.

Edward pulls his lengthy legs out from underneath Oswald and wraps them around his lover's wide waist. “Being under you…. Ah…”, he cries out when Oswald bites down at his neck. “Ah,” gasps again, body slightly shivers from the welcomed pain. “I -- I greatly enjoy being -- being crushed under your weight.” He tightens his legs around Oswald to keep him in place, forcing Oswald to put all of his weight on top of him. “Yes!” Buries his right hand in Oswald's soft raven hair. “Just like that.”

“You’re such a fucking chubby chaser,” Oswald responds teasingly, pulling Edward's GCPD t-shirt above his chest and traced circles around his partner’s nipple. Edward knows how much Oswald hates the shirt, but he continues to wear it for that very reason.

“Only for my husband,” Edward replied, arching his back to the tingling feeling shooting down his spine from Oswald's delicate touch. “Are you trying to strip me before you finish your cookies?”

“Those cookies—” flicks his tongue over Edward’s hardening nipple— “are the last thing you're worried about.”

“That may be true, but there was a reason why I baked them.”

Oswald looks up at Edward, tipping his head to the right. “And what reason is that? Other than the fact that you didn't want share.”

“I wanted to share, Oswald.” Edward smoothly strokes the back of his left hand over Oswald’s round freckled cheek. “I always meant to because—” a mischievous smirk stretches across his face— “I wanted you to fuck me with your belly tight full of baked goods.”

“Not only are you a chubby chaser—” snorts under his breath— “you're also a kinky little shit too.”

“And you love it.”

“That's very true,” Oswald says and licks his lips before continuing to play with his love’s pebbled nubs.

Edward stretches his right arm down at his side to reach for the plate of cookies. He can hardly move under Oswald's weight and the stimulation of his sensitive nipples are beginning to cripple him, but he manages to reach the brim of the ceramic and scoots it close enough to gain possession of a cookie. “Open up, my pudgy little bird.”

Oswald lifts his head again to find a cookie just under his nose and he isn't quite sure which treat is sweeter; the tantalizing cookie or Edward's body. He opens his mouth, and as he's being feed, he twists Edward's nipple.

“Oh, fuck!”, Edward cries out with pleasure. “Do you think,” pants between words, filling his hand with more cookies. “Do you think you can eat two at a time?”

Oswald smirks. He doesn't know why Edward formed his lips to ask such a redundant question. “Seriously?”, he says plainly. “I can take three.”

Edward chuckles taking hold of another cookie. “God, I love your confidence,” he groans through his teeth and stacks the cookies on top of the half eaten one to make a sandwich, then slowly inched it closer to his lover's awaiting lips.

Oswald takes a bite of the triple stack as crumbs break off and land on Ed’s exposed chest. After swallowing the thick mound of cookies and thrusting lightly between Edward’s legs, Oswald hoovers up the crumbs from the lanky man’s flesh, sucking hard and leaving faint rosy blotches behind.

Before both men knew it, the once abundant cookie platter diminishes like a wasteland. Edward can feel Oswald's stomach tightening above him, but his husband never shows any sign of slowing from eating— or, his sexual desires. He reaches for the plate again, kissing his lover’s extra sweet tasting lips and didn't notice that he's just fed Oswald the last.  

“Oh, my love,” Edward says, breaking away from Oswald's lips. “I should have made three dozen.”

“You didn't?”, Oswald questions, tipping his head to the right.

“No—” he cups Oswald’s plump cheeks— “they're all gone and I think you could take a few more.”

He peeks down at the empty plate laying on the bed beside them. _Dammit! They really are all gone._ “I probably could have eaten more, but I am pretty stuffed.”

“Good.” He squishes Oswald's cheeks as he draws him in for another kiss. He flicks his tongue lightly inside, haven't had enough of the taste of peanut butter. “Mmm….”, he moans softly, devouring his lover’s flavor, skimming the left hand down Oswald's back, feeling every roll underneath the pen-stripes. “Oh, my….”, he murmurs between kisses, thrusting this hips involuntarily, rasping their bulges against the fabric between them. Taking delight in Oswald's body trembling against his own.

Passion burns through Edward (through both of them actually) every moment their lips connect, reddening his face and up to the tip of his ears. He could spend the rest of the day making out with his pudgy little bird and having every pound of his weight on top of him, but he wants more. He greedily needs more of Oswald's curvaceous body. “I think it's time—” he nips again and again at Oswald's bruised bottom lip, each one not enough to fully satisfy his desires— “that you stuffed me.”  

“You want me to stuff you?” Oswald echoes, easily scraping his thumb across Edward's smooth bottom lip.

“Yes, husband.” He softly kisses Oswald’s thumb once and then twice. “I covet it.”

“Then I think it's only fair—” the Penguin helps straighten the glasses on Edward's face— “that I get to stuff your mouth as well.”

“Yes,” Edward nods with the utmost agreement. “That's very fair.”

Oswald kisses Ed once more before rolling off onto his back, slightly out of breath, with his newly tailored pants threatening to bust its button. Maybe he needed them enlarged four sizes, instead of three.

“Oh, pudge bucket,” Edward says playfully, sitting up from his back. It's much easier to breathe without the full weight of another on top of him, but he enjoys the intoxicating feeling of suffocation and each breath getting harder to take. “You need a belly rub.” He pops open the buttons of Oswald's jacket and untucked his shirt from out of his pants, exposing his husband's round jiggly tummy. Glorious. He rests his warm hands on top and massages his lover. Oswald's stomach feels tights, yet still, maintains all the movement Edward adores. Magnificent.

“Out of all the things you call me….” Oswald can feel his gut slowly relax from all the cookies he's taken in. Edward has always said a belly rub is good in helping digestion and it always helps more that Edward has magic hands. “Pudge bucket is the fucking worst,” he continues to say.

“I know.” He looks down at Oswald with a braided smirk. “Don't you just hate it?”

“Yes! Stop calling me that!”, Oswald suddenly snaps. Edward has called him that god awful name many times, but he never commented on it because it made Edward happy. But Oswald has now reached the end of the line and its time to put that embarrassing pet name out of its fucking misery. 

The expression falls from Edward's face. That didn't go quite the way he planned. “Oh, okay.” He shrugs and readjusts his glasses. He didn't know Oswald would actually say he hated it and mean it. He's always thought it was adorably awkward and Oswald never expressed his dislike till this very moment. He stops the motion of his hands and wonders if there’s another name that Oswald secretly hates. “I can still call you pudgy bird right?”

“Yes, that one I actually like.”

Edward breathes a sigh of relief, “Oh good!” He kisses Oswald's stomach, lays down beside him and continues to rub him. He whispers sweet praises of love, desire, and the beauty of his body in the shell of Oswald's ear, making the Penguin giggle and blush from ear to ear. Edward can't help but take pleasure in the bouncing of Oswald's stomach every time he laughs. “Do you feel better now?”

“I do feel better. Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me.” He blows raspberries on the side of Oswald's cheek. “Just stand up. You promised to stuff my mouth.”

Oswald turns his hand to Edward and their noises brush over each other from being so close. “I didn't forget,” he says softly, gently rubbing their noses together.

“Would you like me to help you up?”, Edward asks. He knows how hard it could be to move with a belly almost exploding full of food.

“No. I can do it.” Oswald gives his husband a quick peck on the lips. “I just want you to stay in the bed.”

“I can do that.”

Oswald takes a deep breath and peels himself from the bed, almost collapsing back into the mattress from the feeling of all the cookies hitting the pit of his stomach at once. He's never eaten so much laying down. He turns back to the bed and finds Edward sitting up on his knees removing his shirt. 

The Penguin isn't the only one with a stunning body. He finds Edward's slender frame impeccably breathtaking and statuesque. He could be hypnotized by it just as easily as Edward is with his own. But Oswald likes to think that he has a bit more control over his fascination with Edward's body….. He doesn't.

“I love it when you look at me like that,” Edward says crawling to the edge of the bed, completely stripped down to the pair of penguin patterned purple underwear he's claimed as his own since they now cut into Oswald's skin.

Edward has taken into possession a small collection of Oswald's clothes for himself. Mostly underwear and a few shorts sleeved shirts. Anything else he'd be too tall and long for.

“You're nearly drooling at the mouth from the sight of me,” Edward continues to say, standing up on his knees, tauntingly dawdling his left hand down the length of his body, brushing his fingertips against the coarse curls of his happy trail.

Oswald's green eyes widen as he witnesses Edward glide his thumb under the elastic of the penguin pattern underwear. The drool sliding down the corner of Oswald's lip lands on his disheveled white shirt the moment Edward pulls the stretchy material of the briefs and allows it to snap back against his flesh. “Fuck,” he huffs under his breath, flinching from the boisterous slap of the cloth, and instantly feeling a tingle in his pants.

Edward takes off his glasses and tosses them carefully onto the pillow at the head of the bed and peers his deep chocolate eyes up at Oswald seductively. “Come to daddy, my pudgy bird,” his smokey voice oozes sex.

Oswald chuckles and steps up to the bed. He isn't one to shame his husband and his kinks, but he will never quite understand why Edward sometimes likes to describe himself as daddy.

Once at the bed, Edward immediately begins stripping off all of Oswald's clothes. First was the tie, next was the jacket followed by the shirt, and lastly, the belt which made the pants slump to the floor.

Edward absorbs the site of his stout penguin, as he caresses his beloved's soft pectoral muscles. “I can't get enough of the way you feel.” He squeezes Oswald's chest. So warm. So squishy like his entire body.  

“You feel amazing too, Ed.” Oswald cups the thick package hardening in Edward’s purple underwear.

“Ugh!” Edward grunts and instantly returns the gesture, taking Oswald in his own palm.

Both men stand, breathing heavily through their mouths, juggling each other's balls through their undergarments. The room fills with moans as they both feel their cocks growing thicker under their touch, hot blood, and sexual desire courses through their veins.

Without warning, Edward yanks down Oswald's black silk and lace panties causing his lover's unyielding uncut cock to bobble out from its snug lingerie prison. The sight of the rosy tip peeking out from the folds of tight foreskin leaking with luscious pre-cum ignites Edward’s thirst. He kisses Oswald's chest, leading a trail down his belly and buries his face in the warmth, blowing bubbles against the pale skin.

“Eeedwarrrd!”, Oswald long-sung his husband's name, laughing uncontrollably from the tickles. “I'm too -- I'm too full of cookies for this!”

“I'm sorry, my love,” he apologizes just before blowing another. “I can't help myself.”  He blows another puff of air against his darling’s flesh.

“I see -- I see that you can't, but please stop.” Oswald's face burn brighter as he laughs, making his freckles more prominent against his cheeks.

“Okay, okay, I'll stop,” he breathes against Oswald's stomach and fills both of his hands with the love-handles at Oswald's sides, turning his attention to his groom's cock. He licks the dripping tip in an upward motion and watches Oswald's length fall back to its natural erect state. “Mmm…”, he hums as he licks his lips, spreading them with the Penguin’s nectar. He takes hold of Oswald’s length with his right hand and traces circles around the tip with a finger from the other hand, hooding his dark eyes up at Oswald.

“Oh, Edward….”, Oswald breaths, balls vibrating to Ed's sensitive touch. “You're so beautiful.” He softly grazes his fingertips over Edward's brow, removing the locks of curls that have fallen onto his face.

“So are you,” he replies and takes his husband's length into the warmth of his humid mouth.

Oswald's body tenses. He thought he'd have more control over when Edward would be _stuffed,_ but he was wrong. Edward is a lot more greedy than he anticipated. He watches as his cock disappears inside Edward's mouth, hitting the back of his throat before reappearing with the glistening sheen of Edward's silva. “Oh, Edward…”, his voice rattles, sliding his hand up the curvature of Edward's back.

Edward releases Oswald's dick with a pop and gently pulls back the foreskin to expose the blushing head. He spits on the tip before enveloping his soft lips around it. “Mmm… Mmm…”, he vibrates against Oswald's cock, lightly tickling the tip of his fingers under the Penguin's engorged twitching balls.

“Ah… Oh, Ed….” Oswald rasps his nails down Edward's spine, being careful not to break the skin.

Edward removed his lips from his partner's gorgeous cock and lays down on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. He strokes Oswald's shaft with his mouth open wide to catch the droplets falling from the tip

“Ahhh, fuck!”, Oswald grunts. He's never seen his husband do that before. 

After drinking from Oswald like a leaky faucet, Edward refills his mouth with the shorter man’s stiff rod, servicing him with infinite rapture.

Oswald knows that Edward doesn't plan to just suck his cock with blood rushing to his brain. He knows that this new position has open an opportunity for Edward to get more pleasure than just the taste in his mouth. Oswald wouldn't be a good husband if he just pretended that this wasn't meant to be and allowed this chance to pass. He'd be a terrible husband to just stand there basking in the sensation of the tip of his cock repeatedly hitting the back of Edward's throat, which seems to be reaching undiscovered territory in this upside down position. Yes, he’d be a lousy husband if his mouth was never full of dick as well.

“Mmm… Oh Ed,” Oswald moans, trying to keep control of the volume of his voice. “I -- I know what you want, Ed.” He lifts his right leg and puts his knee on the bed next to Edward's shoulder, causing the mattress to dip under his weight.

“Whoa!” Ed exclaimed, catching himself from falling head first out of the bed and scoots back to the center.

“I'm sorry, Ed,” Oswald apologizes for throwing his weight around so carelessly.

Edward cranes his neck back and peers up at Oswald. His innocent blush of embarrassment is enchanting. “Don't be sorry, my love.” He wipes away the mixer of saliva and pre-cum sliding down his face. “I'm okay.” He reaches above his head and takes Oswald's hand. “Now climb on top of me.” Laces their fingers together. “I wasn't finished with you and you still have to give me what you think I want.”

Oswald kindly releases they're loving hold. “I don't think that you want it.” He crawls into the bed and sits on his knees next to Edward, gazing down at him as he gingerly strokes his cheek. “I know you do.”

“Well, if you know what I want—” Edward traces around Oswald's deep belly button— “then why are you in the wrong place to give it to me?”

“You really like me being on top of you. Don't you?”

Edward flashes his pearly whites and nods. “Mmhmm…”

“You kinky bastard,” Oswald jokes, leaning into Edward and kisses him, nibbling on his bottom lip before regretfully pulling away. He could consume Edward's lips all night, but they aren't the only taste he wants on them.

“You keep reminding me of that.”

“I just don't want you to forget.” Oswald treats Edward to a coy smile before quickly turning away to open the top drawer of the nightstand by their bed and grabs the bottle of lubrication they keep there.

Oswald knows that his husband is always prepared when Edward instigates the sex. So being able to fully express their desires is never a question for them.  

He lays the bottle at Edward's feet and strips his lover of his underwear, then climbs on top of him with his thick round ass in Edward's face.

“Oh, my….” He caresses Oswald's cheeks and squeezes them before separating them to expose Oswald's pulsating opening. So pink and tight. He licks three fingers of his right hand and rubs them over Oswald's asshole, then kisses and sucks on the balls dangling freely in his face.

Oswald desperately tries not to close his legs as his chubby fingers wrap around Edward's cock. He strokes his lover's shaft from base to tip, feeling all the intense pleasure happening at the other end of him start to falter every time he brushes his thumb around the dripping flushed head. He licks the beads of milky nectar seeping out from Edward, can't get enough of his flavor. He then glides the wet tip over the surface of his pouty lips as if he were applying lipstick. _Yum._

“Ah!”, Oswald abruptly yelled the instant Edward smacked his slippery fingers over his asshole. “Oh, gods!”, he whines when Edward connects to his opening again. “Fuck!”, he weeps as his husband does it once more. Then again. And again. And again. Each connection resulting in multiple curses flying from the Penguin's lips and his body rippling with simulating pain.

The warm heat between those moist plump cheeks is unlike anything else, as Edward grazes his tongue over the swollen hole to soothe his lover. His husband is remarkably clean for someone having been surprised with cookies and sex. “Oh my god….”, he groans, licking, kissing and sucking at the properly spanked area. It's as if Oswald had his own plans to have a bit of fun after trying on his re-tailored suit. Edward straightens his tongue and slips it inside finding that Oswald is very well prepared for their toss in the sack. _Sneaky bastard._

“Yes…. Oh yes!” Oswald grinds his ass against Ed’s face and he fills his own mouth with his husband's thick cock. Saliva dribbles from the corner of Oswald's lips and pools at his spouse’s balls, as he glides more of Edward's cock inside.

Oswald can't take Edward whole the way Edward can with him, but he makes up the inability to deepthroat his husband's long length by rubbing what he can't fit with his hand. He knows that Edward loves a bit of pressure, so he tightens his hold around the base of the cock with a nice little twist of the wrist.

“Ah…” Edward cries, involuntarily thrusting up into Oswald's mouth.

This abrupt drive causes Oswald to gag just a bit, but he doesn't stop giving Edward pleasure.

“You do -- you do know what I want…” Edward's hands explore Oswald's back, relishing every curve and roll that he feels underneath his touch. And all of it is his. Every pillow soft inch of Oswald Cobblepot-Nygma belongs to Ed and neither of them would have it any other way. He kisses the inside of Oswald's thigh, leaving no area between those thick luscious legs untouched by his lips.

Oswald allows Edward's glossy cock to slip from his lips as he arches his back. His low hanging belly presses more against Edward. “Of course I do, Eddie,” he says, slowly lingering his right hand down Edward's leg and takes hold of the bottle of lube he sat at his feet. “And I know what else you want.”

“You do?”, he asks between the loving kisses he places on the back of Oswald's thighs.

“Mmhmm…” Oswald pops off the bottle cap.

Though he can't see what the dark haired man above him is doing from behind the view of his voluptuous ass, Edward knows exactly what that sound means. He bends his knees to lay his feet flat on the bed and spreads his long legs as wide as they can open.

Oswald squirts lube on the tip of his fingers and coats the cold substance over Edward's tight pucker then inches his broad pointer inside.

Edward’s body shudders to the pressure of the penetrating digit, but he quickly gets used to the pain as it fades away into pleasure. He vigorously flicks his tongue over Oswald's hole, preparing to return the favor, then sucks on his index finger to saturate it since he can not reach the bottle of lube at the moment. But that's alright. His finger entering his husband will be a nice surprise for Oswald.

One finger quickly becomes two between Edward's cheeks, as Oswald gently works to expand his lover. “You're opening up so easily for me, Eddie.” He kisses Edward's heavy balls and grazes his tongue up the side of his cock, feeling the slightly raised veins. “Opening up so fucking easily.” Scissors his fingers inside. “What a good boy.”

Edward smirks even though his husband can't see it. “You're a good boy too.”

“I know that Ed, but this isn't about…” Oswald's speech is suddenly cut when his ass is filled with Edward's sleek finger and only incoherent groans escape him. His body stiffens but he rocks back to drive Edward within him knuckles deep.

“I knew you'd like that,” Edward growls through his teeth, skillfully pumping his finger inside. He moves slowly and carefully since he entered his husband with only saliva. He won't stay inside long or use more than a single finger, but since Oswald was prepared to take anal penetration it would have been a disgrace not to give him what he had planned for.

Both men finger fuck each other while continuing to give their throbbing cocks well deserved attention. Two fingers became three inside of Edward as Oswald stretches him wider to take his full length. Their bodies beads with sweat as they endlessly drive within each other, simulating the bean shaped bud deep inside of them, ascending them further into nirvana.  

“Ah… Ah…” Edward rolls his hips trying to match Oswald's rhythm and slips his finger from his lover's backside. “I can't…. I can't….”, he cried out. “I can't do this any -- anymore.” He digs his nails into Oswald's full-figured hips. “Fuck me… F-fuck me, Oswald,” he pleads.

Oswald instantly complies. He's been waiting for Edward to say he's had enough. He sits up on his knees to change his position, but Edward unexpectedly wraps his arms around Oswald's thighs and submerges his face between those warm pillowy cheeks again, stealing one last taste of Oswald's ass. 

“Ah… Shit!” Oswald tries to keep his balance and his legs open. He knows that Edward loves to feel every pound of his weight on him, but not on his head. “Oh, Ed!” He breathes heavily, asshole pounding to Edward piercing tongue. “Ah… Ah!—” Oswald's thighs tremble around Edward's head— “please stop!”, he begs.

Edward's unhooks the hold he has on Oswald and allows his husband to fall limply to the left side of him to compose himself. “I'm -- sorry,” he pants between words, licking his glistening lips. “I just love eating that portly ass of yours.” He smacks Oswald's backside leaving a bright red imprint.

“Damnit, Ed!” Oswald flinches to his husband's boisterous blow.

“That kinda sounded like a complaint.”

“It wasn't—” Oswald swallowed hard, rubbing the stinging sensation off of his ass before turning back to face Edward— “believe me. It wasn't.” He reaches for the bottle of lube resting between Edward's legs. “I almost came while you were eating my _portly ass_ ,” he sasses at his husband's choice of words, but he isn't offended. Oswald is completely comfortable in his own skin and knows that Edwards words are just playful banter. 

Oswald fills his hand with the lubrication and applies it on his rigid cock, stroking himself as he watches Edward do the same to keep himself on edge. “I wanted to cum inside you—” he grasps Edward by the hips and Ed scoots his body to a line in front of Oswald's— “not on your chin which is what I was about to do.”

“I wouldn't mind you cumming on my chin,” he chuckles at his reply.

Oswald leans into Edward and presses their lips together, tasting himself upon them. “I bet you wouldn't,” he murmurs, slipping his hand down between them and taking hold of himself. He keeps his body close to Edward as he guides his cock to his lover's gaping hole.

Edward wraps his arms around Oswald's back, kissing his freckled shoulder. “Your stomach doesn't feel as tight as it was before,” he whispers against Oswald’s skin. “What a shame.”

“I think I may have lost a few pounds tonight,” Oswald teases, circling the tip of his cock around the brim of Edward's opening before easing himself inside.

“Oh… Ah!” Tears begging to stream down Edward's eyes as he’s stretched wider. “I hope not.” His hands skate down Oswald's back and they find their way to Oswald's love-handles. It's his favorite place to hold his husband when they are together this way.

Oswald consumes Edward's lips as he thrust inside him. He starts off slowly to allow Edward to relax and adjust to the size of his cock, but it doesn't take long before hitting his beloved with more powerful lunges.

“Ah… Ah… Ah…”, Edward moans with every drive of Oswald's cock hammering against his prostate. He wraps his legs around Oswald to keep him close as he gyrates his hips to match Oswald's quickening rhythm.

Oswald kisses Edward roughly, muffling his cries of rapturous bliss. He loves hearing the sounds that flow from Edward every time their bodies collided, but he selfishly takes Edward's lips against his own. Even if it momentarily ends his riddle man's beautiful symphony.

Edward breaks away from Oswald's addicting lips and he ghosts his fingertips up Oswald's back, receiving a smile from his hubby which brightens his face and the room. “You're -- you're unbelievably -- beautiful -- Oswald,” he speaks between fevered breath, burying his right hand in Oswald’s dark hair. He guides his husband closer and rests Oswald's brow upon his own, staring unconditionally into each other's eyes.

“I love you, Ed,” he whispers, combing his hands through Edward's damp curls. He closes his eyes tightly, breaking their connection, and plunges into Edward, feeling his husband's warm walls vibrating around him.

Edward dips the back of his head into the silk covered mattress under him and his hands travel down Oswald's back again. There's so much of his husband to hold and squeeze that I can't grab on to just one area. “Yes… Oh… Oh…” His hands find their place on Oswald’s soft pale ass. “I love -- love you too,” he whimpers, sensing every muscle of Oswald's round end constrict with his thrusts.

Oswald kisses sweetly along the side of Edward's neck before sitting up onto his knees.

Edward's eyes broaden with alarm to Oswald's repositioning. He had hoped to have Oswald on top of him all night. “What -- what are you doing?” He latches on quickly to Oswald’s forearm in a desperate plea to keep their bodies together. “Ossie, please don't move.”

“I can't finish this way.” Oswald's stomach may not be as tight as is was before, but he can still feel every cookie inside. He thinks it's best not to lay on top of it. He doesn't want to end up with a stomach ache, or worse. Tossing his cookies, so to speak. “I can't -- I can't fuck you the way I want too,” he adds.

A half smile curls on Edward's face as he loosens his grip on Oswald and allows his hand to linger up his lover's arm. He knows he shouldn't keep Oswald in a position just to please himself, especially if it's making Oswald uncomfortable. “How do you want to fuck me, Mr. Penguin?”, he asks in a husky voice he reserves only for his husband.

“Until you're fucking wrecked,” he answers, snarling through his teeth.

“That happens to be how I like it.”

Oswald steals a kiss from the man under him. “I know.” He then sits on his knees, cock never exiting his husband, and squeeze a generous amount a lube into his hand and smears it on the base of his manhood. He then holds onto Edward by the waist and zealously rams into his love with a single blow, then another, and another, every fleshing part of his body wiggles with his thrust.

Edward's cock flops freely against his stomach to Oswald's prod, as he rides out the jolts of electricity tingling down his spine. He sits up on his elbows to gain a better view at Oswald and is yet again captivated by the beauty of his husband. “Oh… Oh, gods.” His head falls back as the throbbing of his balls become too much to bare. He collapses back into the bed and strokes his aching cock. “Ah… Oh, fuck!”

Oswald’s body is beginning to tire out. He places his right hand on his lower back for support and continues to lunge against Edward with all that he has. He hasn't reached the climax, but he’s nearly there.They’ve gone on longer and have done a lot more than they both were anticipating. And Oswald's weight never holds him back when it comes to making love to Ed, but he’s not usually full of cookies.

Oswald's cock suddenly slips out from all the friction between them and he quickly re-enters his husband, slamming himself deep inside, balls smacking against Edward's ass. “Beg -- beg for me to let you cum,” Oswald demands, pumping into Edward, abusing his lover's bundle of nerves with the tip of his drenched cock.

The momentum of Edward's hand around his shaft quickens. “Mmm… uh…” He's breathing hollows as he tries to find the words to plea to his husband for release. “P-please!” The thumping of his heartbeat ringing in his ears increases. “P-please!”

“Please what, Mr. Nygma-Cobblepot?”, he asks, never fluctuating the pace of his lunges. “That's -- not -- how you beg.”

Edward's eyes fill with tears. He was just at the gateway of his orgasmic release before Oswald commanded that he beg. Now with his mind drowning in sex, there are no words that sit on his tongue to give his husband what he demands. “Ah… Ah… O-os… P-p-please,” he forces out, jacking his hand swiftly up and down his thickness, keeping his release at bay. “Please… I… I…”

Oswald can tell that this is as good as begging will get for tonight. Edward is usually more eager to please when he hasn't been fucked senseless. “That will have to do.” Oswald takes the hand Edward uses to claw at the bedding and lace their fingers together, as he drives into the quivering saturated walls of Edward's ass. He slams against the burning red cheeks, pounding Edward's sweet spot again, and again, and again. Using what's left of the burst of energy that suddenly rushed over him. Oswald clinches his jaw and closes his hand tighter around the love of his life, returned with a tighter grip around his own. He takes another solid thrust, then another, then another, feeling Edward's body stiffen with each one.

The quickened breath of both men fill the room and the vibrant echo of their bodies slapping together begin to slow, as they both inch closer to ecstasy.

“Oh… Ah, fuck!” They moan simultaneously, surfing on the waves of their blissful orgasms.

Oswald fills up Edward's hole to the brim with his climax and Ed stains his hand with his own. Leaving them both out breath (Oswald even more out of breath than Ed.) and spasming, basking in the intense pleasure they only experience together.

Oswald keeps himself from falling onto Edward, even though Ed wouldn't mind, the Penguin doesn't want to completely take his groom's breath away. He takes the base of his cock between his thumb and fingers and strokes himself to milk himself dry. Oswald wants every trickle inside of his husband so he can watch it drip down Edward's ass when he pulls out. 

“You came hard, Ed,” Oswald says. “You got some on my stomach.” He wipes off the stream that landed on him and licks his finger clean.

“Maybe next time I can get it all there.”

Oswald snorts and removes himself from Edward's tightness. He witnesses the nearly endless flow of cum that oozes from Edward as he pushes it all out. “I think that's one of my favorite parts.” He kisses Edward's hand, which he never let go.

“Only one of your favorite parts,” Edward inquires, guiding Oswald back on top of him, and turns them over to their side with their legs entwined. “So what is your favorite part?”

He kisses Edward's cherry lips. “When I say that I love you.” Kisses him again, easing in his tongue to deepen the taste.  

Edward's hand glides down the expanse of Oswald's body, never growing tired of the rolls on his back or the fine stretch marks at his waist. The marks aren’t noticeable, but Edward knows that they are there and he adores each one. “But you tell me that every day,” he whispers, their lips barely touching.

“I know and it's my favorite.”

“It's my favorite too.” Edward smiles and places a kiss on the tip of Oswald's nose. “I have a riddle for you.”

“You know how I enjoy your riddles, Ed.”

“I do know that.” He licks his lips and quickly pecks Oswald on the cheek. “What's black and white—” he lays a firm hand on Oswald's ass then squeezes, causing his beloved to gulp— “and squishy all over,” he says thickly through his teeth, dark eyes gazing at Oswald with seduction.

Oswald beams. He knows the answers, but he wants to hear it from Edward rather than say it. He also just wants to stare and enjoy Edward's lustful haze.

“I can tell by your expression that you know the answer.”

“I do—” Oswald nods and brushes away the curls stuck to Ed's forehead— “but I like hearing you say it.”

Edward leans into Oswald's ears and nibbles on the blushing earlobe before revealing his answer. “My pudgy bird,” he says hushedly.


End file.
